


My MediBin

by fairyerimbin



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Lee Minho | Lee Know & Bang Chan are roommates, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Relapse, Secret Relationship, Seo Changbin & Bang Chan are Step Brothers, Seo Changbin is Whipped, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin
Summary: Chan's roommate Minho and Chan's step brother Changbin are secretly dating.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	My MediBin

**Author's Note:**

> I am so bad at summaries help. Basically the tags explain the story.
> 
> At first I wanted to call this mini fic "My medicine" but because Changbin rhymes with it, I called it "My mediBin"

Minho watched how his roommate left the apartment, having to work a night shift at his job. Minho took out his phone, messaging Changbin it was okay to come over since his roommate couldn't know they were dating. His roommate was Changbin's protective step brother.

"I am so happy you're here." Minho said once he opened the door, pulling Changbin inside and into a kiss. "Min, we need to tell Chan eventually." The younger one said as he closed the door behind him. The older sighed, disappearing inside the kitchen to get the wine. "I know, but if we tell them he might kick me out and I'll become homeless. He'll make me stay away from you too." Minho sighed, sitting down next to Changbin on the couch. His boyfriend since three months ago.

"He won't kick you out just like that." Changbin said, looking at Minho who shook his head. They needed to keep their relationship, so they had to keep it a secret. No one could know they were together. No one would even want to believe it. "You know I wouldn't lie to you." Changbin said, kissing Minho's cheek. The older man sighed, relieved his boyfriend always looked at the positive side of everything.

"I know... I would be nothing without you." Minho said as Changbin chuckled, letting the older cup his cheeks to press their lips together. "My psychologist told me she noticed I'm... happy." Minho explained as Changbin smiled, holding his boyfriend's hand. "I'm really proud of you. I still remember when Chan hyung freaked out because you had a relapse." The younger one said, hoping he didn't hurt the older in any way as he knew it was a hard topic to talk about. "The relapse... I thought I wouldn't get better anymore when it happened." Minho explained, looking at Changbin with admiration in his eyes. 

"It may sound stupid, but you're why I'm starting to feel better again." The older one said, his eyes fixed on the younger who was blushing. He always knew he played a part in it, but he didn't think he was the reason. "I'm only here to support you. You're doing it all alone." Changbin said, smiling at Minho who rolled his eyes. The younger was too humble to realize he was helping his boyfriend feel better with who he was. "Still... I'm glad I have you."

Changbin opened the door as Chan walked inside. "Are you checking up on me again?" Changbin rolled his eyes, closing the door as he looked at Chan. "Of course. Minho is at therapy so I wanted to see how you were doing. Do you have a boyfriend yet?" Chan asked, a question he asked his brother nearly every day. Changbin rolled his eyes, shaking his head. It annoyed him a lot he had to lie to the older nearly every day. Changbin wanted everyone to know how happy he was to have Minho as his boyfriend.

"So... Minho hyung is at therapy?" Changbin asked, even though he already knew that, while Chan nodded. "He's been doing really well at the therapy. I didn't expect to see him so happy so fast." The older man explained, looking at his brother whom he noticed was smiling about something. "Were you worried about him?" Chan asked as Changbin looked up at him in confusion at first. "Oh yeah... I can still remember how scared you were when he had the relapse." Changbin explained as Chan nodded, letting out a sigh. He wished he had seen it a lot sooner that Minho wasn't happy anymore. But his roommate was so good at pretending everything was fine, Chan believed him.

"You know it's not your fault he had one." Changbin said, checking his phone as Minho let him know he finished the therapy. "I know that... I should have just seen it coming." Chan said, trying to see what Changbin was looking at on his phone, but the younger quickly put his phone away. "He's happy now right?" Changbin asked as Chan nodded, shaking his head while he chuckled. "Okay, I'll look at the positive side." Chan said as Changbin nodded, rolling his eyes while quickly texting Minho back to tell him that his brother was with him.

"Are you sure you don't have a boyfriend? You've been so secretive lately." Chan said as Changbin glared at him and rolled his eyes. He couldn't tell Chan about him and Minho. "Anyways... Minho just messaged me to tell me he forgot his keys. So I need to head back to let him inside." Chan sighed as Changbin chuckled. "Could you say hi to him from me?" The younger one asked as the older nodded, leaving his brother's apartment.

Changbin: I can't believe you forgot your keys

Minho: I didn't forget

Minho: I knew Chan was with you and I wanted to save you from him

Changbin: Thank you ^-^

Changbin: How did therapy go?

Minho: Great!

Minho: But could we talk about it next time we're alone?

Changbin: Of course!

Minho: It's nothing major so don't worry ♡

Changbin walked next to Minho inside the park. They were silent. Changbin didn't know what was happening. Minho needed to talk to him about something related to the therapy. The older had reassured him it wasn't anything major, but the younger couldn't stop worrying. "Is everything okay, hyung?" Changbin asked as Minho chuckled, taking the younger's hand to pull him towards a bench. He wanted them to take a seat before he would tell his boyfriend what was on his mind.

"I was able to talk to my psychologist about us. Well, mostly about my feelings." Minho said, holding onto Changbin's hand while looking at the younger. He smiled so he could reassure his boyfriend everything was fine. "I'm just going to say it... I love you." Minho said, looking at Changbin who had looked away to think. He never expected this. "Now?" The younger asked, looking at the older who looked confused. Minho knew Changbin would be taken by surprise, but he never expected this answer. "I-I'm sorry, I mean... We're only dating since three months ago." Changbin explained as Minho chuckled, interlacing their fingers together. 

"We talked about what triggered the relapse..." "But it's been six months ago?" Changbin asked as Minho chuckled, rubbing the back of the younger's hand with his thumb. "I've had feelings for you before the relapse. It got too much so... I got the relapse." The older one explained, feeling the younger remove his hand. Changbin got up, avoiding looking at Minho as he realized what had happened. "I'm... I'm the reason..." Changbin needed to get home, he needed to be alone so he left Minho alone in the park.

Minho watched how his boyfriend ran away from him. Changbin didn't even say anything about Minho loving him. The younger now started blaming him for the relapse. But the older hadn't been able to tell his boyfriend there were more reasons why it happened.

Chan looked confused when Minho walked back inside the appartment. The older one thought his roommate would be away for longer. "What's wrong? Minho?" Chan quickly noticed Minho got triggered by something. Minho stayed silent as he sat down on the couch, breathing heavily while having a mini panic attack.

Chan: I'm really worried about Minho

Chan: He walked inside with a panic attack

Chan: I thought everything was fine

Chan: Bin?

Changbin: I'm sorry

Changbin: I'll come over

Minho was trying to calm down, but he could only think about how he might have messed everything up with Changbin. He was afraid he would fall into another relapse. Chan looked at Minho with worry, waiting for Changbin to arrive. He didn't really know why his brother needed to be here. When Changbin knocked on the door, Minho didn't look up as he had his eyes closed to try and calm down his breathing.

Chan opened the door, confused to see Changbin with teary eyes and red cheeks from crying. Chan couldn't even say anything to Changbin as the younger immediately walked towards Minho. He wanted to leave the two alone, but he needed to know how Changbin would be able to calm Minho down.

"Min, it's me. I'm sorry..." Changbin said as Minho opened his eyes to meet his boyfriend's. The younger kept apologising, tears rolling down his cheeks. Minho eventually calmed down as he reached for Changbin's cheeks to wipe away his tears. "It's okay..." The older whispered, showing a small smile as the younger chuckled. Changbin couldn't stop feeling bad since he left Minho alone, without telling him how he felt. "I shouldn't have walked away... I-I should have told you that I love you too." The younger one said as the older chuckled, reassuring his boyfriend he didn't need to apologize before he kissed him. His lips tasted salty, but he didn't care.

Chan coughed once to get their attention. "Can one of you explain to me what's going on?" Chan asked as he looked at his roommate and step brother. "We're... We didn't know how you would react, so we kept our relationship a secret." Minho explained, looking at Changbin who nodded. The younger one was flustered now his brother knew the truth. "Then what triggered your attack?" Chan asked as he sat down next to his roommate who let out a deep sigh.

"I wanted to explain to Changbin that there are many reasons that triggered the relapse... One of them being my feelings for him." Minho explained, looking at Changbin who started playing with his fingers. "That was before we started dating." Minho added, looking back at Chan who kept listening. "I just... I got scared I was about to lose Changbin when he walked away." "I needed time to think. You would never lose me, Min." Changbin said, looking at his brother who smiled at the two in front of them. "Now I understand why Minho has been so happy lately." Chan chuckled, deciding to leave the lovers alone.

"Can you explain to me how you knew I had a panic attack?" Minho asked as Changbin chuckled, sitting down next to his boyfriend. "Chan hyung got worried so he texted me. I came as fast as I could to calm you down." The younger one said, kissing the older's cheek. "I would be nothing without you." Minho said as Changbin chuckled though he nodded. "Don't worry, Minho. I'm not going to leave you." Changbin said, pressing their lips together again. Unaware Chan had been watching them with proud eyes. He always wanted his roommate and brother to date.


End file.
